Kate Beckett
Katherine "Kate" Beckett is a former detective of the NYPD. The character is portrayed by Stana Katic. Background Beckett was a detective with the New York Police Department, specifically the Twelfth Precinct Homicide Squad, where she originally worked with fellow detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan, and medical examiner Lanie Parish, under Captain Roy Montgomery (deceased). In the pilot episode, Beckett leads the investigation into the murder of Allison Tisdale, which is staged in the style of a death scene described in the Richard Castle novel Flowers For Your Grave, along with other murders based on Castle's fiction. Beckett has Castle consult on the case, and though she tries to contain his access, he repeatedly violates police protocol. Although the killer is apparently caught when he leaves his fingerprints, on a note he allegedly sent to Castle, Castle convinces Beckett to continue the investigation based on a hunch. The two discover that the killer was actually Allison's brother, setting up a mentally ill client of his sister - a social worker - so that he could claim the majority of their father's estate, due to his father suffering from terminal cancer. By the end of the pilot, Castle uses his friendship with the Mayor to get partnered with Beckett, under the pretense of conducting research for a new series of novels, starring a detective based on Beckett. Toward the end of the second episode, Beckett's literary alter-ego is revealed to be named "Nikki Heat"What's Alan Watching? Castle, "Nanny McDead": To protect and serve, and to participate and annoy, much to her annoyance, and the title of his first bookis also unveiled, 'Heat Wave', which has a sexual connotation to it. Biography During the pilot, Castle speculated that Beckett had joined the police force due to an unsolved trauma suffered by someone close to her, and Beckett implied that he was correct. Katic also confirmed that Beckett "does have a history with (an) unsolved crime" which inspires her to build "cases that would never fall apart in court."ABC's 'Castle' is latest entry in quirky crime-show genre In the second episode, Beckett built a bond with suspect Chloe Richardson by admitting that someone close to her had been killed; by the fifth episode, Beckett tells Castle that it had been her mother, Johanna Beckett, who had been violently murdered. Beckett became a cop because she wanted to be a detective who didn't commit what she feels was the investigating detectives' mistake of 'pigeon-holing' crimes (she explained to Castle that she believes that her mother's killer was never caught because the investigating detectives simply assumed that she was killed in a botched robbery, and ignored all evidence to the contrary, such as the fact that her mother still had her purse and keys when she was found). She explained that she now wears her mother's wedding ring on a necklace for "the life she lost" and her father's watch (an Omega Speedmaster Professional, a.k.a. "Moonwatch") for "the life she saved" when she helped him move away from his alcoholism. She also reads mystery fiction as a result, hoping to gain insight into murderers' motives and is not so secretly one of Castle's fans, although her main strength as a detective lies in her ability to empathise with the relatives of violent crimes, which she does "better than anyone Montgomery knows". In episode 9, Beckett's past is further revealed when a former love interest (although, on her side, it seems to have been more of a "friends with benefits" deal), FBI Agent Will Sorenson, returns to New York and requests Beckett's assistance on a kidnapping case. It is revealed in the episode by Sorenson that Beckett once waited in line for an hour just to get one of Castle's books signed, and also how his novels helped her through her mother's death. In the first season finale, Beckett angrily refuses Castle's help in reopening her mother's murder investigation - having concluded, after conducting her own investigations upon joining the force, that focusing on her mother's death would destroy her life - stating that if Castle interferes, it will end his police collaboration with her. Despite this, Castle confronts Beckett at the end of the episode with evidence that her mother was targeted for murder. At the beginning of season 2 she forgives Castle for his indiscretion about her mother's murder after he delivers a heartfelt apology. During this period it was also revealed that Beckett speaks Russian after a semester in Kiev between her junior and senior year, as well as spending a brief period modeling when she was seventeen on the grounds that it seemed easier than waitressing (although the only shown photograph of her modeling period is her in sports gear). Her partnership with Castle is later extended after Castle receives a three-book publishing deal after the success of the debut Nikki Heat novel. Beckett's mother's case is again brought up at Season 2 Episode 13 "Sucker Punch", when Lanie contacts Dr. Murray after realizing the wound similarities between the victim and Beckett's mother. Dr. Murray then reveals to Beckett that there is no doubt in his mind that the victim is killed by the same man that murdered her mother. At first, she is informed by a corrupt businessman, Dick Coonan, that it is a contract killer named "Rathborne" who killed her mother and the 3 other victims. They then set up an exchange - Castle actually donating $100,000 of his own money to cover the fee to fake a hit - so Beckett can finally catch the killer, but the killer never shows. After the exchange goes bust, she realizes that Coonan himself is the killer - given that he implied awareness of her connection to 'Rathborne' without Beckett having made any reference to her mother's death - and as she goes to arrest and confront him, he takes Castle hostage. Castle manages to free himself, but Coonan comes charging after him only to have Beckett shoot him in the chest, killing him instantly. Though she gains some closure on her mother's death, she must now figure out who ordered the hit on her mother. In the same episode, Castle states that he will stop shadowing her and feels guilty that Beckett had to kill in order to save his life. However, Beckett tells him to stay, admitting that she has grown accustomed to Castle "pulling on her pigtails," although she threatens to shoot him if he mentions that to anyone else, that he makes her hard job more fun, and that she wants him to be there when she finally finds whoever ordered her mother's murder. In "Under the Gun", Beckett tells Castle that she has a '94 Harley softail motorcycle, which she worked through high school to pay for. When he asks why she will not show him a picture of the bike, she says it is because she does not think he could handle the sight of her "straddling it in tight black leather." Beckett's training officer after leaving the academy was Mike Royce, who according to Beckett was "the only one who understood the obsession that drove her." One of their cases involved a karaoke bar, another involved a monkey. She also says that she was in love with Royce, and claims that she was lying by saying it, in order to keep him talking on the phone long enough to get a trace. However, after telling Castle that she lied, she walks off with tears clearly visible in her eyes. In "Last Call", she displayed her singing talents with the rest of her team. She admits, after being questioned by Castle, that she attended NYU and took a semester of economics. In the season 3 finale, Beckett was giving a eulogy at Captain Montgomery's funeral, when a sniper hiding behind a nearby tombstone shot her in the abdomen. Castle attempted to tackle her to knock her out of the path of the bullet, but he was too late. Just before she lost consciousness, Castle told Beckett he loved her. On the official Richard Castle twitter, it is revealed that Kate's birthday is on the 17th of November and she was born in 1980. Relationships 'Richard Castle' Beckett's initial relationship with Castle was strained, in part due to her viewing him as immature and reckless. However, she did see that he was important in solving difficult cases. After "Sucker Punch", however - which featured Castle willingly using $100,000 of his own money simply to fake a contract to catch the man who killed her mother, followed by him volunteering to terminate their partnership after his presence forced her to kill her mother's murderer without learning who hired him - her relationship with him has shown great improvement, as she can be seen getting burgers with him after a case. Castle also has come to talk with her more about Alexis, including her wanting to buy a motorized scooter and her falling in love with a boy named Ashley. In "Tick, Tick, Tick..." she is shown to be jealous of Castle's attention to Agent Shaw and her high-tech equipment. In the same episode, he is seen to be worried about her, even staying in her apartment to protect her from a murderer. He even made her pancakes in the morning, which she was teased about by Ryan and Esposito. During the aftermath of her apartment being blown up, Beckett stays at Castle's apartment, where she makes him breakfast. Her relationship with Castle is further demonstrated by her closeness to Alexis Castle, his daughter. Alexis looks up to Beckett and sees her as a friend and surrogate mother at times, even asking her advice on a foreign exchange program to France; Castle once even asked Beckett to help look after Alexis if he died when he believed that he had been cursed after looking at a Mayan mummy. Beckett also dispenses parenting advice, telling Castle that Alexis is entering her "wild-child phase." In "A Deadly Game" (2x24), Beckett was on the brink of telling Castle about her feelings for him when his ex-wife (Gina) showed up to go to the Hamptons with him, saying he'll "see Beckett in the fall." They do not share any communication whatsoever during the summer. In "Deadly Affair", Beckett and her team find Castle at a crime scene in the season three premiere and arrest him for murder (which she gladly does because he didn't call her to inform that he was back in town, but after he is proven innocent, she sets him loose). Beckett "loses" a bet with Castle, which then results in him being reinstated as her partner. In "She's Dead, He's Dead", it is revealed that Beckett has looked at the biography page of Castle's official website, and thus knows his middle name is "Edgar". However, his real middle name is Alexander. In "Anatomy of a Murder" (3x05), Beckett said that she would break Castle out of prison if he got arrested. Prior, Martha told Castle that breaking someone out of prison is true love. In the episode, a male nurse smuggled his true love out of a jail. In "3xK" (3x06), Beckett breaks open the door of a motel room and cries Castle's name. After she sees that he is alive and bound to a chair, she releases him and whispers in his ear, "I'm so glad that you're okay." In the next scene, which is also the last scene of the episode, Castle sits sadly by the edge of the motel pool when Beckett arrives and brings him coffee. After talking about the killer and that Castle feels bad that he could not stop him, Beckett explains that she knows the feeling and puts her hand on his knee. Castle reacts similarly by placing his hand over hers. In "Nikki Heat" (3x11), Beckett becomes jealous of the actress Natalie Rhodes (Laura Prepon) (dressed as Nikki Heat, the character Castle based on Beckett) when she sees her kissing Castle in the elevator. Unbeknownst to Beckett, Castle turned Rhodes down, because he felt that she was only acting out a fantasy he created. Rhodes then pointed out that Beckett and Castle are probably in love with each other but will not admit it, which lead to Castle using "verbal masturbation" (i.e. inventing a relationship between the characters he based on Beckett and himself, Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook). In "Knockdown" (3x13), Castle and Beckett finally kiss, although it is a ploy to distract a guard. Earlier in the episode she calls him "Rick." She first calls Castle "Rick" in the pilot of season 1. In "Setup" (3x16), Castle and Beckett can be seen in a concealed Tarpaulin tarp together after being exposed to high levels of radiation. Castle asks Beckett about her recent trouble with Josh (her current boyfriend) and Kate responds by telling Castle about how Josh has been away a lot, and how she wants him to be there for her. Unfortunately, a man comes and interrupts before Castle can say something to Kate that could probably change their relationship, in a good way, Castle can be seen scowling at the man, who releases them from the tarp, who informs them the radiation was from remnants of Cobalt-60. In "Countdown" (3x17), Castle and Beckett are trapped inside a giant freezer, where they huddle in an intimate position to keep warm. As Beckett becomes weaker, she turns to Castle and gently touches his face, saying "I want you to know how much I, l—". As she passes out from the cold, we can see the "l" forming on her lips. Castle begs her to wake up before passing out himself. The first thing Castle calls for as he wakes up in the ambulance is "Beckett!" He also looks extremely miserable when Beckett suggests she and Josh have a chance. They are both very coy with each other during the rest of the episode. As the timer gets lower and lower, they grasp hands and share "a look", and as Castle pulls his heroic feat, Beckett looks at him with a ludicrously happy expression, and jumps on him in happiness. All Beckett can do in the office "party" is sing Castle's praises. At the end of the episode, Castle says "I was thinking maybe... I should go home, get some rest." Quickly changing the relationship-changing statement as he spots Josh coming towards them. As Castle walks to the elevator, Beckett and Josh embrace, however, Beckett's eyes follow Castle until she can no longer see him. In the elevator, Castle looks completely heartbroken; probably because considering the circumstances they had been in, and neither of them had managed to express their true feelings. In "The Dead Pool" (3x21), she is "courted" by another writer, Castle's protege, for information and characteristics. At the end of the episode, Castle admits openly to being jealous, and she turns the writer down, calling herself a "one writer girl". When Castle thanks her, she replies "always" and they share a charged moment before breaking away awkwardly. In "Knockout" (3x24), Beckett tells Castle he and she are "over" after his unsuccessful attempt to dissuade her from continuing her obsessive pursuit of Hal Lockwood, an assassin connected to her mother's murder. While they fight Castle tells Beckett that he doesn't understand what their relationship is; that they "nearly die frozen in each others' arms", kiss, hold hands, and spend their free time together, but they never talk about any of it. He also accuses her of "hiding" in relationships with men she doesn't love. When she is delivering a eulogy at Roy Montgomery's funeral, she is shot, leading Castle to confess his feelings for her. In "Rise" (4x01), Beckett is seen recovering from her surgery. When Castle comes to visit her, she lies and tells him she doesn't remember anything about being shot and therefore, does not recall his confession of love for her. -In "Eye of the Beholder" (4x05), Beckett and Castle work a case with Serena Kaye, an attractive insurance investigator who later becomes a suspect of the crime. Beckett instructs Castle to distract her while she and Esposito conduct a search of her room. Acting as requested, Castle takes her to dinner at the hotel restaurant. Upon leaving the restaurant, Castle texts Beckett to warn her to get out of the room. Not heeding his message, Castle has to distract Serena whilst Beckett exits the room. He presses her into the wall and kisses her. Beckett is VERY jealous of this and her frustration is clear to the others on her team. At the end of the episode, Serena tells Kate "I don't take things that belong to someone else", inferring to Castle. In "Cops and Robbers" (4x07), Castle is taken hostage in a bank robbery. Despite being a homicide detective, Beckett and her team go to the scene in hope of saving Castle. Beckett pretends to be a Paramedic to get brief access to the Bank and tells Castle "I promise, I'm going to get you out of here." Whilst negotiating with the hostage takers, Beckett promises to "walk straight through that door and personally put a bullet through your skull" when they threaten to shoot Castle. The end of the episode sees Beckett searching the rubble of the remains of the Bank shouting Castle's name. When she finds him alive and well, it is clear that she has intense feelings for him and they 'connect', but they are interrupted by Castle's mother, Martha. In "Cuffed" (4x10), Beckett and Castle wake up together, handcuffed. After surviving a tiger and a few crazies, they are rescued by Ryan and Esposito. Back at the station, Castle says if he "ever has to be hitched to someone again, he wouldn't mind if it was Beckett". Beckett also says "If I had to be cuffed to someone again, I wouldn't mind if it was you Castle, either...But next time, let's do it without the tiger" In "Til Death Do Us Part" (4x11), Castle and Beckett are each others 'plus one' to Ryan's wedding. In "Pandora/Linchpin" (4x15, 4x16), the duo are involved in a CIA operation with Castle's previous muse, Sophia Turner. Beckett's jealousy is clear throughout and she even declares "Sleep with whomever you want, the more the merrier" in a moment of frustration. Castle and Beckett survive yet another attempt on their lives and are grateful for each others company. In "47 Seconds" (4x19) Beckett unknowingly confesses that she "was shot in the chest and remembers every second of it". Castle now knows that she heard him say "I love you" the day she was shot and has been pretending not to know. He pulls away from her, believing she's embarrassed and doesn't feel the same way. In "The Limey" (4x20), now that Castle has distanced himself from her and is casually seeing Jacinda, Beckett hits back and agrees to drinks with Colin Hunt, a Detective Inspector from England. In "Headhunters" (4x21), the divide between Castle and Beckett is getting greater. Despite this, Beckett still has Castle's back when he gets himself in trouble with a rogue gang cop, Detective Slaughter. She even risks her badge for him and declares "that's what partners are supposed to do". "Undead Again" (4x22) sees a restoration in the Castle/Beckett relationship. Beckett tells Castle that she is "almost where she wants to be. She can feel the wall coming down and she'd like him to be there when it does". Castle agrees to stick around until she is ready. In "Always" (4x23), a case sets Beckett on the trail of the man who shot her. Castle warns her that perusing the man will lead to her death and the only reason she is still alive is because he's made a deal with Montgomery's friend and the perpetrators. Reeling from his betrayal and insisting that she will continue the case, Beckett causes Castle to declare he is 'Done' as he can't watch her throw her life away, and the pair part ways. Later, Beckett ends up confronting her shooter, which ends in her hanging from a rooftop by her finger tips. She shouts for Castle to rescue her, despite their separation. Once rescued by Ryan and co., she realizes what it is she wants. Since Castle is not answering or returning her calls, she turns up at his loft and when asked "Beckett, what do you want?", she responds with "You" before taking Castle in her arms and kissing him. She tells him "I almost died and all I could think about was you". He pushes her up against the wall and they FINALLY put everything behind them and do what they've always wanted - be with each other. 'Tom Demming' In "Den of Thieves," Beckett meets robbery detective Tom Demming, whom she instantly takes a liking. It is later revealed that the two have started dating, eating together at work, and even "sharing a cab." At the end of "Overkill," she shares a kiss with him, confirming that they are now in a relationship. However, in the season 2 finale, Beckett breaks off the relationship, claiming that it "isn't what she's looking for right now". Demming asks her what she is looking for, and she glances at Castle. 'Will Sorenson' In "Little Girl Lost" (1x09), FBI agent Will Sorenson (Bailey Chase) turned up and were found to be Beckett's ex-boyfriend who dated her for 6 months but broke up with her when he decided to go to Boston for his career. He asked Beckett to get back together with him in the episode, Beckett answered that she "would consider it", but it was not mentioned again In "Death In the Family" (1x10), Sorenson was in the car driving former mobster Jimmy Moran back to the safe house when the killer pulled up next to them and shot both Moran and Sorenson. Beckett later looked genuinely concerned at the news of his injury and waited at the hospital with Sorenson until she had to leave for work purposes. She returns at the closing of the case, laughing and enjoying her conversation with her ex-boyfriend. 'Josh Davidson' In the last scene of "Punked" (3x04), Josh (Victor Webster) comes to the precinct and picks Beckett up to go motorbike riding (shown by her going to get her helmet). Prior to this, Beckett had not told anyone that she had a new boyfriend. In the next episode, it is revealed that Josh is a biker and a cardiac surgeon. In "Last Call" (3x10), Beckett tells Castle that she and Josh had just been tucked up in bed with her laptop when his call came through to meet him at "The Old Haunt." In "Knockdown" (3x13), Castle arrived at Beckett's apartment and asked for Josh before he handed her flowers. Supposed this may suggest that Kate and Josh are possibly serious. In "Countdown" (3x17), Josh stays in Manhattan, as opposed to going to Haiti, causing Beckett to think they "have a chance." Josh saves both her and Castle from hypothermia. They embrace at the end of the episode, however, Beckett seems distracted and longingly stares after Castle as he leaves. In "Rise" (4x1), Beckett reveals that she broke up with Josh during her recovery. Gallery 224_5_0131.jpg|Yeah,...Fine. 500px-Castle-1x06-Beckett-Glock17-1.jpg 233098_512x288_generated.jpg beckett 3.jpg castle.jpg Castle_Beckett_Hug_by_michygeary.jpg Castle_Beckett_Kiss_Manip_by_michygeary.jpg|Too bad, It's not real... Castle_Beckett_Kiss_Manip_by_michygeary.png castle_nineteen.jpg castle1CB110110.jpg castle-and-beckett_15221_1.jpg castle-beckett.jpg Castle-Beckett-1-07-castle-and-beckett-5946509-500-346.jpg castle-beckett101909.jpg Castle-Beckett-castle-15468402-1366-768.jpg castle-tv-18.jpg Kate Beckett detective.jpg kate-beckett.jpg Kate-Beckett-425x239.jpg Kate-Beckett-castle-30509826-423-317.jpg kate-beckett-photo.png pic-of-kate-beckett.png prettydeadbeckett1-1303402210.jpg tumblr_m0aokdBLpe1r1h2mg.jpg Det.-Kate-Beckett-b.jpg tumblr_m5pq3isifA1r0vbi4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5proe0Jfz1qjms42o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5qf40grjK1qcj500o1_500.gif tumblr_m5qhe9esfl1qcj500o1_500.gif tumblr_m5qrevkHXr1r600o0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5qri7RDdg1r600o0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5ruibdoi21qms1n5o1_500.jpg Trivia *She carries a Glock 17 as her sidearm until "Home Is Where the Heart Stops", where she starts carrying a Glock 19. *She carries a Glock 26 as her backup sidearm and has given it to Castle twice, once during Boom! and A Deadly Affair. *She has also used a Heckler & Koch USP, which she held to a Russian mobster who was threatening Castle during Deep in Death. *Her badge number is "41319". *According to producer Terri Edda Miller, Beckett's birthday is November 17th and she was 19 when her mother died January 9th, 1999 make her year of birth as 1979 just one year younger then Stana Katic who plays her. References External links Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Seasons